How To Propose To A Kurosaki
by CorvusLacrima
Summary: In which Toshiro Hitsugaya crossed the world of the dead and the living just to find a way on how to propose to Karin Kurosaki. Who knew that saying a few lines would bring Toshiro to go through lengths? That it would drive him crazy to the point that he would ask advices from the most peculiar people in Seireitei? Would his attempts for a marriage proposal ever work? HitsuKarin


**AN: Before I start, I'll tell you guys that I'm aware that souls don't really age the way the living does in the anime. But since this is just a piece of fanfic and a result of my fangirling, I hope you wouldn't mind if I aged Hitsugaya in this. I only did this for fun and I hope to share it with you guys! So don't forget to review!**

Toshiro is known to be someone who has a solution to everything. He always knew what to do and not to do in almost every situation he gets in, and everything turns out well. But this time around, the Tenth Division Captain is in a situation in which he, for once, has no idea what to do.

He was thinking of the best way on how to propose to a feisty woman named Karin Kurosaki. Toshiro and Karin had been dating for years now. In fact, due to his frequent visits in the World of the Living to see her, he managed to age faster than most souls. If he's going to guess his age, based on how he looks right now, he's roughly around 24 or somewhere near Karin's age.

Toshiro was sure that he loves her, and she feels the same. But before they even got to become an official couple, he had to withstand Ichigo Kurosaki's outbursts and demands as to when did Toshiro had an encounter with his sister. He also had to go through his former captain Isshin Kurosaki's crazy antics. Karin's twin, Yuzu wasn't really much of a problem, since she's the sanest one in their family other than Karin.

Now, thinking about marrying Karin sent butterflies in his stomach. He isn't sure of the mixture of emotions he's feeling right now, an odd mixture of fear, anxiety and excitement. Toshiro wasn't sure anymore. He was already at his wit's end.

He's probably losing his mind because for some horrible reason, Toshiro thought it would be a good idea to ask Renji Abarai since he was the first person he saw in morning. The Sixth Division lieutenant went to Hitsugaya's office to have some papers signed, only to catch the captain lost in his thoughts.

When Toshiro spoke to Renji about this, he watched carefully as Renji processed the words. He saw the shifts of emotions on the lieutenant's face- confusion, surprise, wonder- until it settled with a goofy grin on his face.

"I'd rather make this conversation stay in the room, Abarai. So if you can say some-" Toshiro was cut-off by an enthusiastic Renji, who may have lost his formal composure when in the presence of a captain upon hearing the news.

"TAICHO! This is great news! Boy, if I tell Hisagi about this, this would be the headline of Seireitei Communication Magazine tomorrow! Had I known that you had hots for that carrot head's sister-" He was then turned into a pillar of ice by an annoyed Toshiro Hitsugaya. He knew Renji can be very loud, but not this loud.

"Damn, now how am I going to get this bastard out of my office?" Toshiro frowned.

…

Days after the incident with Renji, who was now undergoing some serious defrosting in the Fourth Division, Toshiro went out to the streets of Seireitei to think. It wasn't long until he ran into Hisagi Shuuhei who was making his way to the Eighth Division to retrieve the papers he left for signing.

"HItsugaya-taicho! It's quite rare for us to see you outside when it's office hours. Did you finish all the paperwork already?" Hisagi asked good-naturedly. Toshiro nearly sighed upon remembering the paperwork he left behind back the office. Hisagi was right. It isn't very like him to roam around during these hours. This idea of the marriage proposal is really taking its toll on him.

"No, I just wanted to stretch my legs that's all. And I just got a lot of things running through my head right now." Toshiro said nonchalantly, and silence followed. Hisagi wasn't sure if the silence meant that the captain is already urging him to get out of his face. He sure as hell won't go anywhere until he is dismissed, it would be very rude.

"Is there anything you need, taicho?" Hisagi inquired while watching the captain. Toshiro looked troubled and Hisagi would like to know what could've caused it. There's a high chance it's about work, but Hisagi believed that if it was something else, he might have some article to write later on.

"Say Hisagi, do you know how to impress a woman?" Toshiro asked out of the blue and this caught Shuuhei off-guard. Now this was beyond Shuuhei's expectations. The stone-faced Captain of the Tenth Division is asking for a love advice!

"W-well, I may know a few things… But why did you ask something like that, HItsugaya-taicho?" Hisagi stuttered, clearly surprised at Toshiro's question. The captain sighed before speaking up.

"Best keep this conversation between us, Hisagi. Have you heard of Renji's current condition? You might want to think twice of doing otherwise" Toshiro threatened and Shuuhei immediately erased his plans of writing something about this.

"O-of course, taicho!"

"Now, do you have any suggestions or none?" Toshiro quietly hissed. Shuuhei thought for a while before settling to an idea.

"I heard that women likes it when they are being serenaded, or when you read romantic poems to them" Hisagi suggested and Toshiro thought about this. It makes sense, he used to hear Rangiku squeal at the thought of someone singing for her while she drinks sake. But Karin is quite different, though it wouldn't hurt to try.

"I see" Was all Hitsugaya said.

"If I may ask again, taicho, why are you asking this?" the lieutenant asked again and Toshiro felt like it was fair to say it to Hisagi since he gave him a plausible suggestion. And, he even swore his secrecy about this.

"I'm trying to propose to a woman" Toshiro said bluntly, though he is slightly embarrassed that he had to say that.

"Say what?" Hisagi's eyes widened upon hearing the words that escaped from the captain's mouth.

"You heard me, Hisagi. I won't repeat it again" Toshiro said, Shuuhei opened his mouth to ask something again, but the captain cut him off, "No, that's the farthest information you can get. Don't do anything stupid"

With this Shuuhei closed his mouth. He was about to ask who the lucky bride might be, but it would seem that the captain isn't interested in sharing it. Toshiro was now walking away, and behind the captain's back, Shuuhei grinned. A threat was upon him, but he trusts the Fourth Division to fix him up soon. A story this intriguing can't just be buried underground.

…

"Toshiro, what the hell are you doing?" Karin raised a brow at her boyfriend. Toshiro stopped his singing when he saw the perplexed look on Karin's face. Fear began to jolt in his body. Did she not like it? If she didn't, he might as well bury his head underground in embarrassment.

"Was it bad?" Toshiro asked, looking troubled. Karin stared at him before bursting into laughter. Toshiro blushed, and now she was making fun of him? He feels a bit insulted because what he's doing was sincere and he really worked hard for it. Now he earns mockery after all that effort?

Karin noticed the deep frown forming on the captain's face. With a soft chuckle, she walked over Toshiro and patted his shoulder.

"You know, you may not be the best singer or guitarist, but I can really see that you are trying hard to impress me. And I find that adorable! Thank you!" Karin gave him a light peck on his cheek. Toshiro gave her a faint smile. He was somehow relieved that he didn't screw that one up, and even though his performance was embarrassing as hell, Karin was still delighted. This gave him the confidence to finally pull out the box he's been hiding in his pockets.

Now, all he needs is to say the right words…

"Karin, I-" He was cut off by a giggling Karin Kurosaki.

"But hey, you really should've seen your face! It's hilarious! Man, you really are amusing, Toshiro. Try choosing a song that doesn't have too many high notes, okay?" Karin laughed again upon remembering Toshiro's failed attempts in singing. Toshiro's face was now red.

Probably the proposal can wait next time, when he isn't making a fool out of himself.

…

"Taicho, have you heard that Hisagi had a worse case of frostbite and he is now in the Fourth Division?" Matsumoto said as she laid on the couch. Toshiro was busy signing the papers while listening to his lieutenant's stories.

Toshiro didn't bother to answer his lieutenant.

"It isn't even snowing here! How come Renji got stuck in a pillar of ice and Hisagi got a frostbite?" Rangiku said rather loud. Then suddenly she turned her head to her captain who was preoccupied with his papers.

"Taicho… Do you have something to do with this?" Rangiku asked warily, recalling that Renji went to the office to get some papers signed and Hisagi's claims that he encountered the captain outside the office during office hours before he got his frostbite.

"I'm not the only one who has an ice-type zanpakuto, Matsumoto. Even if it's me or not, it's none of your business" the white-haired captain replied, clearly annoyed at the busty blonde's accusation. Even though her suspicions are correct.

Matsumoto grinned at the captain's snarky reply. It was only natural for the captain to reply as such. Rangiku just brushed it off, it wasn't like it was serious or anything.

Moments passed and Toshiro had a lump on his throat as he signed the papers. He peered at his lieutenant who was lying comfortably on the couch while reading a fashion magazine that she managed to steal from Orihime's stash back in Karakura Town.

He thought of asking Rangiku for an idea regarding his plans on proposing to Karin. It must've been a horrible idea to even think of asking Rangiku, of all people, about these things. Toshiro felt like he's really losing his mind when the words escaped his lips.

"Matsumoto, I have a question to ask" Toshiro said quietly, slightly hoping that Rangiku didn't hear him. But he should've known better. Rangiku has a sharp sense of hearing, especially if it's a juicy gossip.

"Sure thing, taicho. What would that be?" Rangiku said while grinning cheekily. Toshiro sighed in frustration. There's no turning back now.

"I was planning to ask Karin to marry me. Do you have any ideas on how to do it effectively?" Toshiro said rather quickly. Rangiku stared at him for a moment, with eyes wide open and mouth slightly agape. There was an awkward silence, and in a blink of an eye, Toshiro felt something soft pressing against his cheek.

It was no other than Rangiku's bust pressing against his face as she locked him in a bear hug. And it didn't amuse him at all.

"TAICHO IS GETTING MARRIED! I CAN'T WAIT!" Rangiku literally screamed in glee as Toshiro struggled to push himself away from the blonde's crushing hug.

"Dammit, Matsumoto! Get away from me!" Toshiro yelled angrily, struggling to pull himself away from the blonde's crushing hug and soon enough, after more yells, Rangiku let him go. But that wasn't the end of it, next thing he knew was that Rangiku was going on and on with flowers, dresses and sake in his wedding day. She's even insisting that she should be given the title as the Maid of Honor.

"MATSUMOTO! Shut your mouth! Do you have anything for me?!" Toshiro snapped and Rangiku stopped, but she still giggled in delight at the thought.

"Alright! Alright! I was just excited that's all!" Rangiku grinned playfully and Toshiro's frown deepened.

"SO?" Toshiro said. Rangiku thought for a while before replying.

"Try sex" Rangiku said bluntly, but it was enough to turn Toshiro's face red. Now that was unexpected.

"Matsumoto! You-" Toshiro tried to think of something to say, but he was too flushed to even speak straight. The most intimate interaction he had with Karin was simply one passionate kiss. No more than that. And the thought of actually bringing their intimacy to that level, Toshiro didn't know what to think.

"I-I'd actually like to leave that out of this!" Toshiro finally snapped when he recovered from his shock. Matsumoto was dying of laughter upon seeing her captain's flushed face.

"Taicho! You look like a tomato!" Rangiku gasped for air and Toshiro's frown went even deeper.

"MATSUMOTO" And Rangiku tried to stop laughing, struggling to keep a straight face.

"Sorry, taicho! It's just that I've never seen you look that flustered before!" Rangiku smiled, much to Toshiro's chagrin.

"You see, taicho. Sex makes women happy. Probably, if you propose to her after that, the higher the chances of you getting that sweet 'yes'. Come on, both of you are already grown adults. It won't be a problem." Rangiku explained, wriggling her eyebrows as her lips spread into a mischievous grin. Toshiro was still blushing furiously, but he's slowly understanding what Rangiku was trying to say.

Seeing her captain's hesitance, Rangiku wiggled a brow.

"What? You don't wanna do it with her?" Rangiku asked

"No! I mean, yes! Of course I want to! I've always wanted to- no, wait what? NO! It's not what you think-" Toshiro ended up eating his words and his face was reddening even more. Rangiku clutched her stomach, the sight was too much for her. Had she known that her captain was so sensitive when it comes to those things, he wouldn't have heard the end of her constant teasing.

"You are such a virgin, Hitsugaya-taicho" Rangiku said, and that was probably the reason why she had her paycheck cut in half for a month.

…

Karin moaned in the heated kiss. Toshiro was definitely passionate this time, and Karin liked it. Toshiro's lips soon found their way to her neck. Karin whimpered at the contact, his cold breath brushing against her flushed skin and his hands were now snaking at her waist.

"Toshiro…" she moaned. It was enough for Toshiro to kiss her even harder. Her hands were clawing his hair as she let out moans. Her moans is driving him mad, he wanted more of her.

There's no turning back now.

Toshiro began to slip his hand into her shirt, Karin gasped at his touch. Karin pulled him into another heated kiss, slowly wrapping her legs on his waist.

Before they can go further in each other's ministrations, the apartment's doorbell rang.

"Karin-chan! We brought you food!" They heard Yuzu's sweet voice,

"Oi! Karin! Get the damned door open!" Ichigo yelled

"Ichigo! You don't have to scream!" Now that was Rukia, Karin's in-law, reprimanding her noisy husband.

"My Karin-chan! Daddy wants to see you now! Open the door!" That was no other than Isshin Kurosaki.

Both Toshiro and Karin froze in their position. Karin awkwardly pulled away from her boyfriend, Toshiro did the same. Good thing the Kurosakis know how to knock, and that Karin never gave them a spare key to her apartment.

"Umm… I need to get that" Karin said softly, slightly blushing in embarrassment. Toshiro was red as well. Both of them fixed their hair and straightened their clothes, neither of them would want Karin's family to catch them like that.

"I didn't know they were coming today" Toshiro cleared his throat. Karin scratched her head.

"Well, I kinda forgot that they're coming today. Sorry, Toshiro" Karin apologized as she gave a chaste kiss on his lips. When she pulled away, Toshiro nodded slowly and watched as she opened the door for her family.

"What the hell took you so long?!" Ichigo demanded as Karin took the plastic bag from his hands.

"I was folding the laundry. So shut up already" Karin mumbled.

"Why are you so red, Karin-chan?" Yuzu pointed at Karin's face. Karin almost jumped in embarrassment, she can't say that she's making out with her boyfriend that was until they came along.

"It's rather hot in the apartment, Yuzu" Karin said hastily, but her brother doesn't look convinced. Before Ichigo can say something he was stopped when Rukia cut him off.

"What's important now is that, we're here! Oh wait, Hitsugaya-taicho! What are you doing here?!" Rukia asked upon seeing the captain sitting on the couch. Ichigo raised his brow when he saw the captain.

His gaze went to Karin. Karin had a faint blush on her face when she saw the way her brother was looking at her.

"I was helping Karin with the laundry" Hitsugaya simply said before he was attacked by Isshin.

"I won't let anyone date my daughter unless you beat me, Toshiro!" Isshin yelled as he lunged at Toshiro.

Instinctively, Toshiro threw a hard punch on Isshin and the former captain fell on the ground. At first, when he and Karin just started dating, he was hesitant in beating the hell out of his former captain. But it would seem that he is now getting adapted to the family's antics that he already found it natural to see Isshin attack him at any moment, and that he has to fight back to impress him.

"Dad! Go pick yourself up and help me prepare lunch! Rukia-san's cooking!" Yuzu declared happily, though Karin and Ichigo didn't look so happy. The petite Shinigami wasn't really the best cook in the house. Rukia noticed the look of disdain in her husband's face upon hearing that she's cooking.

With that, Rukia tugged her husband's ear, making him groan in pain.

"Dammit, woman! What did I do?!" Ichigo said through gritted teeth.

"You are going to eat whatever I feed you! And there's nothing you can do about it!" Rukia said as she pulled her complaining husband to the kitchen. Isshin was dragged by Yuzu as well, leaving Toshiro and Karin at the living room.

"Sometimes, I really feel embarrassed" Karin massaged her temple. And Toshiro wrapped his arms around her shoulder.

"Well, you managed to live with them for the longest time. You'll be fine"

Karin smiled at him, before remembering the heated moments they shared earlier.

"Umm… About what happened earlier, sorry for the interruption my family caused" Karin blushed furiously, and Toshiro can feel his face warm up as well.

"It's alright" Was all Toshiro can say before they heard Ichigo yell:

"Karin! Get your ass up here and help dad with the tuna can!" Ichigo yelled.

"Go, I'll catch up" Toshiro said and Karin gave him a silent thank you before heading to her dysfunctional family.

Toshiro pushed the box in his pocket deeper in his pocket. That didn't work out well.

…

"Try cooking for her, Shiro-chan" Hinamori Momo suggested. Toshiro thought about this for the nth time. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that he isn't really much of a cook.

"Hinamori, you do realize that I'm not really good at those things?" Toshiro said, raising his brow at his childhood friend. Toshiro is right, he never really had a chance to make his own food by his own. He usually goes out to eat and never bothers to make something in the kitchen.

"Well, at least she can see that you're doing your best to make something. It's something you have never done for her, right?"

Toshiro nodded. Karin is the one who makes food for the both of them back at the apartment where she's staying. And boy, who knew that woman is actually good at it?

"I suppose…" Toshiro replied

…

"Darn it" Toshiro cursed as he took out a charcoal black object from the cauldron, which turns to be a piece of meat. The kitchen is a mess, used utensils were scattered, spilled sauce was dripping at the end of counter, and the stove was on fire.

Without hesitation, Toshiro unleashed his zanpakuto to extinguish the burning stove. Though, his methods only caused the kitchen to be covered in ice.

"Toshiro?" He heard Karin call along with the opening of the apartment's door. Toshiro paled, wondering how on earth he can hide this abomination he made.

"I hope it's you because I brought sushi-" Karin paused in midsentence when she saw her boyfriend and her kitchen.

"Oh, it's you Karin" Toshiro said, trying to sound calm while his face was red in embarrassment.

"Wow, what have you been doing?" Karin asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"A man's attempt on being romantic. Clearly, it didn't turn out as he wanted it to be" Toshiro frowned,

"Yeah, I can see that. You kinda fucked up my kitchen thoroughly" Karin grinned, much to Toshiro's chagrin.

"You find this amusing?! I almost set your apartment on fire!" Toshiro said, he can feel his temper snapping. Karin laughed, making Toshiro's frown deeper.

"And you also turned it into an ice kingdom, thank you very much" Karin mused, "That's kind of sweet, a captain of the Gotei 13 trying to cook for me. But, I still find it amusing to see him covered in ashes and sauce" Karin grinned as she gave him a soft peck on the lips.

"You're not angry that I destroyed your kitchen?" Toshiro asked, surprised that even got a kiss after what he has done.

"Not one bit. Come, I brought sushi. I'm telling you its good!" Karin said enthusiastically. This was probably the best time to propose, even though he may not look that good at the moment. He was covered in sauce, for Yamamoto's sake!

Toshiro put his hand on his pocket, hoping to find the box. He was losing his head, this was it. It's the perfect moment. But where the hell is the box? Toshiro searched his pockets, rather frantically, that Karin even noticed the widening of his turquoise eyes and asked,

"Toshiro, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good" Toshiro said hastily and watched as Karin prepare the sushi box on the table.

"Damn it" Toshiro thought, as he recalled leaving it in his desk's drawer back at his office. So much for his proposal.

…

"Yamamoto-taicho told me to bring these papers to you, Kuchiki-taicho" Toshiro said as he brought the papers to Byakuya. The noble nodded as he took the papers from his fellow captain.

Toshiro is currently at the Kuchiki Manor. Probably because this is the only place he can find the brooding captain of the Sixth Division.

While Byakuya carefully studied the documents, Toshiro was lost in his thoughts. Toshiro is still annoyed at his failed attempt of proposal to Karin a few weeks ago. That was the perfect moment, but then he let it slip away, just because he left the ring back at the office.

Unbeknownst to him, Byakuya is already done reading the papers, and was now watching the young captain.

"Is there anything in your mind, Hitsugaya-taicho?" Toshiro was pulled away from his thoughts when Byakuya spoke. Byakuya wore the stoic look on face, but Toshiro knew that the noble was studying him.

Upon looking at the older captain, a thought pushed in Toshiro's head. Captain Kuchiki is a married man. Surely he was successful in proposing to his wife.

"Well, I just thought of marriage…" Toshiro began, slightly uncomfortable in talking about these things with his fellow captain.

"What about it?" Byakuya asked, the expression of his face remained stoic.

"I've been thinking that you are married, and you proposed to your wife before. How did you do it?" Toshiro finally asked and Byakuya's gray eyes lingered towards his koi pond. Toshiro wondered what on earth Byakuya was looking at in his pond, because he can't see any signs of koi in there.

"It's a long story. My clan isn't very fond of her…" Byakuya said, his voice trailing off, and Toshiro noticed that his eyes softened, as if he remembered a distant memory.

"Umm…" Toshiro tried to break the sudden silence when Byakuya paused. It was right there when Toshiro was reminded that Byakuya is a widower. He mentally slapped himself for asking something like that. He should've known that it would be a very sensitive topic and he just pushed the captain to reminisce of the days he spent with his wife.

"Right… Sorry for asking. I shouldn't have asked that" the younger captain finally said before Byakuya turned to him.

"Give her flowers" Byakuya said passively. It would seem that after the long silence of reminiscing about his wife, Byakuya managed to figure out the reason why Toshiro would ask such a thing. Byakuya is a smart man, surely he would pick that up so easily.

"Wha-" Before Toshiro can say something, Byakuya spoke again.

"A fine branch of cherry blossoms will make her happy" Byakuya said and without Hitsugaya noticing it, the captain was already giving him a branch of cherry blossoms, urging him to get it. The younger captain didn't even know how or when did Byakuya manage to get the big branch in a split second.

But since this is Kuchiki Byakuya, Toshiro knew he had no choice but to accept it and he cannot say no to him.

"R-right. Thank you, Kuchiki-taicho" Toshiro forced a smile and Byakuya nodded.

"You should treat your wife well, Hitsugaya-taicho" the noble said

"Wait, she's not even my wife yet! " Toshiro said

"Regardless, give her these"

"I will. I'd best be going now, Kuchiki-taicho. Good day" Toshiro said while carrying the sakura branch with him. It was rather difficult to carry since Byakuya may have snapped a big branch off and gave it to him.

"Wait a minute, Hitsugaya-taicho. I'm not yet finished." Byakuya called and Toshiro stopped. Byakuya took out a plushie from his haori and urged Toshiro to take it.

"If anything goes wrong, give her that. It's a freebie of every visitor that goes in the Sixth Division." Without another word, Byakuya turned to leave. Toshiro was staring blankly at the plushie in his hands. Karin isn't the flowers and chocolate kind of girl, so giving her a branch wouldn't do. The branch would stay at his office, but he can't say much about Seaweed Ambassador in his hand right now.

Kuchiki Byakuya can be very peculiar sometimes, especially if he gives out a tree branch and a green plushie while wearing a stoic look on his face.

…

"Toshiro, this is cute! Where did you get it?" Karin grinned at the green plushie in her hand before locking it in a tight hug. Toshiro raised his brow at the woman. Who knew she liked that plushie? Karin isn't a big fan of stuffed toys, but why is that green thing special?

"A friend gave it to me, and I figured you'd like that" Toshiro mumbled

"So… his name is Seaweed Ambassador?"

"Yeah"

"Cool name" Sometimes, Toshiro isn't really sure of his girlfriend's preferences in gifts.

…

…

"You look stressed. Here, have a candy" Ukitake Jushiro smiled warmly as he pushed the bowl of sweets to Toshiro. Without hesitation, the younger captain took a caramel candy and popped it into his mouth.

"Is there anything wrong, Hitsugaya-taicho?" Ukitake asked, concerned at the younger captain. Usually, Toshiro would frown upon seeing the bowl of sweets and strongly deny that he likes those. It would take more than a few urges to finally let the younger captain give in and eat it. But this time around, Toshiro literally swallows the candies and Jushiro is already sure that something's off.

"I've been attempting to propose to Karin soon. But I don't seem to get anywhere" Toshiro frowned upon saying it. He doesn't care about it being confidential in Soul Society anymore. It's not like Rangiku would just shut her gob about it. She's probably in Rukongai already, spreading the news to random strangers that her captain's getting married. Not to mention, Hisagi and Renji are already up and running.

Upon hearing the news, Jushiro had a look of surprise first, before his expression melted into one filled with pure joy.

"It's good to hear that you want to get married to Karin-chan. For a second there, I thought there was something bad going on. How can you say that you're not getting anywhere?" Jushiro asked. Toshiro pushed a caramel candy in his mouth and chewed on it.

"I've been asking people for any advice as to how I'm going to propose to her. I want it to be perfect, and I'm out of ideas either" Toshiro sighed, and Jushiro nodded. He had no idea on how to deal with this. He isn't really sure how those kinds of things go.

"Hmm, I can't really help you with that. But I believe that Karin will be happy with whatever you do as long as you make her feel special"

"And how would I do that?" Toshiro frowned

"Well, the attempts you've made aren't really like you. I mean, you forced yourself to cook, you forced yourself to serenade her, you did things you knew that aren't like you. I believe that Karin would very much appreciate it if you did something that will remind her of the man she fell in love with. Something that shows who you truly are" Jushiro smiled at the younger captain. Toshiro pondered for a while. Of all the people he asked for help, Jushiro was the only one who was able to give him a good suggestion.

He realized that he was pretending to be someone he's not. All his attempts, that wasn't him at all.

"I knew I can always count on you, Ukitake-taicho" Toshiro said as he abruptly stood up. Jushiro smiled at him.

"It's good to know that I helped. But before you leave, you may want to bring some candy with you"

xXxXxXxXx

"Hey! You know I'm not good at ice skating!" Karin shrieked as she tried to maintain her balance. Toshiro chuckled at her.

"Oh, and you find my discomfort funny?" Karin frowned as she put her hands on her hips. Toshiro smiled as he slowly slid his way towards her.

"Of course I don't. It's just that you can be rather amusing sometimes" Toshiro explained, Karin sighed. "Oh really? Then I really must be something! I can actually make the stone-faced Hitsugaya Toshiro smile!" Karin grinned at him, and Toshiro helped her with her issues on how to make a smooth turn in ice skating.

Toshiro felt like it was only them in the world. He saw her smile whenever she succeeds, her frown when she fails or when she's annoyed, and the stare she gives him. Those were the things that definitely melted his frozen heart. He wasn't affectionate, yet she was able to make him as such.

"I want to go to the center!" Karin said, and with a smile, Toshiro took her hand and pulled her into the center of the rink.

"Wow, it feels good to get in the middle. I feel like I achieved something" Karin gave him a toothy grin, before locking eyes with him.

"Toshiro, if a person can melt with a simple stare, I'd probably be a puddle right now" she joked and Toshiro chuckled at this.

"Why would you say that?" He asked her. It was Karin's turn to blush.

"Well, your stare is quite different than usual"

"What do you mean by different?" Toshiro pressed and Karin racked her mind for words that will describe what she just saw in his eyes.

"Hmm… I'd say, it looks warmer than usual. Have I done something endearing?" Karin grinned. Toshiro laughed at this. Without saying a word, he cupped his hand on her left cheek.

"Toshiro?"

"Are you happy? With me?" he asked her. Karin looked straight into his turquoise eyes.

"Of course I am. I've never felt happier when you're with me" she smiled and held his hand.

"I'm glad. Karin, you've been kind to me. You are the only one who can bring out the best and even the worst in me. I feel like I have no worried when you're beside me. Woman, you have bewitched me, very much to the point that I have decided to bound myself to you, until the end" Toshiro said, holding her closer to him as he said those words. Karin didn't know what to say. His words touched her, and he was making her know her true worth to him. She can feel the warmth in his voice, as if he was reaching out to her.

"Toshiro…" She felt hot tears brimming in her eyes when she saw him pull out a ring from his pocket. A silver ring with an ice blue crystal adorned at the center of the silver band, was the only thing pressed between Toshiro's fingers.

"Karin Kurosaki, will you marry me?" Toshiro whispered in her ear. His cold breath brushing against her skin, to which Karin felt a shiver run down her spine. Her heart was beating faster than usual, and her thoughts were in shambles.

Her long silence caused Toshiro to feel a pang of fear and pain in his chest. Was she having second thoughts? Had he done something to change her feelings for him?

"Yes" he heard a soft reply. Toshiro looked into her eyes, her eyes that were now red with tears. He can hardly believe what he had heard, and so, all he could do was stare at her.

Karin seemed to notice Toshiro's loss of words and chuckled. It was the first time she felt so much joy that she let herself drown in tears. Laughing softly, she snaked her hand onto Toshiro's cheek.

"I already gave my answer, idiot. Need I repeat it again?" Karin laughed,

"I said I'll marry you, Hitsugaya-taicho" she grinned and pulled Toshiro into a kiss.

The white-haired captain soon registered everything in his mind, and soon got out of his trance. He returned her kiss, even more passionate this time.

He loved this woman, and now he finally learned that she's willing bound herself to him for eternity, he had no intention of letting her go.

Karin broke the kiss, slightly gasping for air. Toshiro leaned his forehead against hers as he slipped the ring onto her finger. Karin's eyes looked down in adoration at the jewelry on her finger.

"What the hell did I do to deserve you?" Karin gawked, her eyes still locked on the ring. Toshiro chuckled, clearly amused.

"I'd ask myself the same question, Kurosaki" Toshiro said as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Say, Toshiro, since when did you begin to plan proposing to me?"

"About 3 months ago. I already tried to do it more than once before, but it ends up badly" Toshiro mumbled, remembering the misfortunes he had to go through just to propose to her.

"I presume, that one of those attempts was when you fucked up kitchen, huh?"

"Let's not get to that shall we?" Toshiro frowned and Karin laughed before giving him a playful peck on his lips.

"Fine, if it displeases Hitsugaya-taicho, then I won't utter a single word about it. That is if he's not around" Karin teased.

"I'm warning you, Kurosaki" Hitsugaya said, his face heating up in embarrassment. Karin laughed again, and Toshiro held her tightly in his arms.

"And if I disregard the captain's warning?" Karin dared

"Then this captain will not let his wife leave his side" Hitsugaya said, kissing her again.

"And this wife wouldn't mind staying beside her captain" Karin replied, smiling against his lips.


End file.
